fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheer Heart
Sheer Heart was a fanbase character for the DC Universe Comics and later developed into a NonFanbase OC created by Athorment on March 5th, 2011. He was also a member of the Super-League until he became one of the three main characters of an original story tentatively called Order in Chaos. Super Powers Flight and Super resistance. He can be sent soaring with a good punch and recoil from bullet impacts, but he can't be wounded. The Yellow parts on his suit are Super Power Inductors, whenever he activates them he is capable of either super Speed or super Strength for a limited amount of time and has to recharge afterwards. Super-league Hero form not available yet. Important to note he was a member, but Athorment took him out for him to star on Order in Chaos. This is why he is the only non-Super-League character with Stats. Name: Sheer Heart Age: Unknown Ability: Metahuman Props: Com. Device Strength: 2/5 Defense: 4/5 Agility: 1/5 Speed: 2/5 Technique: 1/5 Special Power: Power Inductors 4/5 Heroic Prowess: Unknown (??? Type) Heroes in Training Visual Profile Statistics Strength: 4/10 (7/10 when Power inducer is active. Cancels Speed inducer) Speed: 4/10 (7/10 When Speed Inducer is Active. Cancels Power Inducer) Agility: 3/10 Intelligence: 5/10 Basics Secret ID: Unknown to himself Meaning: Past and relationships were erased or blocked from his mind in order to be a "24/7 full-time Hero" Superhero Alias: Sheer Heart Meaning/Reason: Always seeing the good in people and helping them out Nickname(s): "H" Age: 19 Gender: Male Nationality: Latin American Birthplace: Unknown. American Origin Places Lived: Mexico Current Residence: Wandering Height: 1.83 m / 6' Weight: 77kg / 170 Pounds Birthday: Unknown Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hair Type: Straight Physical Description: Short uncombed Hair spiky in the points, Medium Frame, Slightly taned. Suit is white with blue markings and designs. Forelegs and forearms wear the Speed and Power Inducers he activates by touch, Shoes separated from Suit in general, Blue Cape chest-long and a (Hal Jordan) Green lantern-like dark blue mask. Personality Good Traits: Considerate, Cooperative, Loyal, endures. Bad Traits: Indecisive, reluctant, Naive. Good Habits: Punctual, Honest Bad Habits: Disorganized, Work-Oriented 24/7 (Hard time unhooking from his hero role) Weird Habits: Watching in silence until someone is not busy anymore before talking Fears: Failure, Death, to be alone Favorite Movie: Action Movies Favorite Band/Singer: Silversun Pickups Favorite Time of Year: Winter Best Subject(s): P. E. , Maths Worst Subject(s): Geography, History Relationships Mentor: **Waiting assigment** Relatives: Alone Closest Friends: **None yet** Enemies: Egoism and greed + Evil in general Past Relationships: Most likely case of Amnesia Battle Power(s): Invulnerability (though he does recoil from even a normal punch), Normal Human capabilities. Flight. Personal to him, he has super power inductors (Yellow parts in Suit) That gives him Either (Not both) Higher Speed or Heightened Strength for limited periods of time he has to recharge (usually double the time elapsed during their effect. Whenever one runs out of time, the other is unavailable too) Power Perks: He does not mind being in a few "accidents" due to his invulnerability and calm nature Power Limits: Power/Speed Inductors need to recharge. The More Damage he receives, the longer he needs to sleep. Weapon(s): None Style: Physical Combat Strengths: Endures and perseveres through Physical and direct Combat Weaknesses: Beam energy - Distance attacks Fun Facts *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Wether or not he will be in is still subject to vote. *Sheer Heart is the first Fanbase character of Athorment who is not from a videogame series. He is also among the few to have their role changed into an original story of their own. Gallery Sheer Heart-Sketch.png|Concept Art Sheer Heart JLU.png|Justice League Cartoon Style SheerHeartTT.png|Teen Titans Cartoon Style Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Order In Chaos